Fairy Clan
Dahlia Harlequin |location = Fairy Realm Fairy King's Forest }} The Fairy Clan is one of the five major races in the world of Nanatsu no Taizai. Overview According to the Lady of the Lake, the Fairy Clan and their realm were created by the Sacred Tree, after this was given birth by Chaos. Over 3,000 years ago, the Fairy Clan along with three of the other four major races (humans, giants and goddesses) defeated the Demon Clan. They were victorious and used the Coffin of Eternal Darkness to seal away the Demon Clan. The Fairies lived peacefully in the Fairy Realm and protected the Fountain of Youth in the Fairy King's Forest until their home was destroyed by a Red Demon, leaving them scattered and homeless. Several year later, fairies begin to inhabit the newly restored Fairy King's Forest after Ban planted the Almoca Seed entrusted by Elaine. Appearance Fairies have a variety of different appearances. Almost all fairies possess a pair of pointy ears and wings, with King and Elaine being the only known exceptions. Their wings resemble those of insects with several visible veins. Their appearance does not change much throughout their lives, keeping in many cases a child-like appearance. Physiology Fairies are naturally born within nature, specificly from flowers and trees. The average lifespan of a fairy is between 1000 to 1500 years. They do not appear to physically age and they never suffer from illness. Even after death their bodies do not decompose and rot. Fairies do not have wings at birth, they are growing gradually throughout their lives. Having its wings fully grown is a symbol of maturity, and in occasions this is accompanied by an increase in magical power and a slight change in appearance. Fairy wings are believed to be able to make medicine that extends one's life, hence they have a very high monetary worth. Members Powers and Abilities The fairies are known to be a very powerful race, notably King and Helbram who are as strong as a Great Holy Knight. Members of the Fairy Clan are capable of controlling and manipulating roots and branches of the Sacred Tree, using them in combat. Their magic is linked to the Sacred Tree itself and in a certain way to their wings, once the wings of a fairy grow in maturity, the power of a fairy reaches greater heights. They also share several supernatural abilities amongst their kind: *'Levitation': Fairies possesses the ability to levitate and are capable of flight. They have demonstrated great skill in using it and are able to move quickly through the air. Levitation of surrounding objects and people has also been demonstrated. * |Henshin}}: An ability that allows a user to alter their physical appearance and apparels. It requires a great amount of concentration and reduces a fairy's power when utilizing this ability. It leaves the user somewhat exhausted, however, King and Helbram are able to maintain their transformations for a very long period of time. *'Heart Reading': Fairies are able to see into the hearts of anyone and discern whether their intentions are pure. A fairy can still read a heart even if one were to erase their own presence. Trivia *Fairies never get sick, so they have little knowledge about illnesses. *Fairies require less sleep than humans. *The concepts of marriage and greed are foreign to fairies. *Unlike human kingdoms, royal family don't get to be chosen as ruler, but the Sacred Tree choose the next ruler. *The concept of wearing underwear doesn't exist in the Fairy world; in fact, they are naked under their clothes. *Curiously, each fairy has a distinct scent associated with a flower or herb: **'King' - Gold Osmanthus **'Elaine' - Lavender **'Helbram' - White Rose **'Gerheade' - Mint **'Gloxinia' - Ginger *Fairies are naturally born within nature, specifically from flowers and trees. King and Elaine are born from the Sacred Tree. Gallery Fairies.png|Fairy Clan Fairy Wings.png|Fairy Wings Fairies killed with wings ripped off.png|Fairies killed with their wings ripped off Fairies killed with wings ripped off 2.png|Fairies killed with their wings ripped off Fairies rescuing King.png|Fairies catching King Fairies watching the Albion.png|Fairies watching the Forest in danger References }} es:Clan de las Hadas fr:Clan des Fées pl:Klan Wróżek pt-br:Clã das Fadas ru:Клан Фей it:Clan delle Fate Category:Clans Category:Fairies